The measurement technology has been in transition in this decade, wherein measuring instruments detecting digital signals naturally appearing in physical systems such as the vortex shedding flowmeter, the vibrating tube mass flowmeter, and the digital pressure sensor have started to play a dominant role in industrial measurement technology. The level of performance of such instruments directly depends on the sensitivity and accuracy of the sensor detecting the digital signals in the physical systems.